Royalty
by Tenidan
Summary: A story about a boy and girl, one destined to be a holy knight, and the other destined to be a queen. There are many obstacles but more allies for them to count on. (this story has people from movies, animes, games, and books)


Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl. The girl was the princess of Tyreal the archangel of Justice's kingdom, while the boy was a peasant who worked his own farm outside of the kingdom. The girls name was Auriel, she had what was known as mystic eyes, on green and one blue. She was going to become an archangel herself soon. The boy's name was Alex who's mother died after his birth and his father was a well respected knight who died in battle. His uncle raised him but sadly he passed away from desease. Auriel had to attend court every day while Alex had to tend to his crops everyday. One day Alex had travelled to the market within the castle walls. He had earned a few coins from selling some crops. He wanted to buy a new pack of seeds and a new hoe. As he walked through the market, a puppet show caught his eye. He walked to it and watched it standing next to a hooded woman. As the kids laughed at the puppet show, a small group of men wearing guard uniforms tapped Alex on his shoulder. Alex turned to face them and the first guard said, "what's a peasant farmer doing in the kingdom?" Alex was used to being called a peasant so he simply smiled and said, "Good day guards, I am here to purchase a new hoe for farming and a few seeds. I just saw this puppet show and wanted to enjoy it." The second guard scoffed as the first one smiled and said, " well that's interesting, I'm pretty sure that farmers have their own market with affordable seeds and tools." Alex replied with, "Well sir it's just that I have been saving money for a long time and the tools they sell are feeble and easily broken." The guards smile went away as he thought that Alex was talking back. "You see peasant, I am not very keen on being disagreed with. So how about you just go on your way and leave before I get mad and punish you." Alex sighed and slowly nodded his head. Alex started to walk to the market but the guard grabbed him and whacked Alex. The hooded woman quickly ran over and helped up Alex then proceeded to slap the guards. She removed the hood showing that she was the princess. The guard stuttered "P-princess!? Milady, my apologies please forgive me." Auriel looked at him as everyone except Alex kneeled. Alex had no idea what was happening so he looked around when suddenly a guard kicked his legs sending him to his knees. Auriel sighed and helped Alex up once again. "I'm terribly sorry for their behavior sir. For an apology I will grant you enough money to buy better tools and seeds and the title of noble so you may shop here whenever." Said Auriel feeling terrible about the way Alex was treated. He quickly shook his head and said, "Milady I appreciate the gesture but I am just a simple farmer. You don't have to apologise this is my own fault. I should've just left. I am sorry." Auriel giggled and looked at him. "At least accept the noble title, or the kiss that I bless new knights with." She insisted. Alex's face turned bright red and he said, "O-ok I'll accept the title ma'am, thank you so much." She smiled and then asked, "so noble, what is your name?" Alex replies with, "oh it's Alex Dunstead. Son of the holy knight Imperias Dunstead." The guard that had mistreated him gasped loudly and instantly stood up. He looked at Alex, "Alex Dunstead please forgive my rudeness. If I had any idea who you were I would have greeted you properly." He pleaded. Alex smiled, "it's ok I'm used to being a peasant." He stated. Auriel instantly took Alex's hand and ran towards the throne room as the guards followed closely behind. Alex hadn't expected to ever be brought to the throne room because of his family history so he was very surprised. Once in front of the king and queen he got onto his knees as Auriel began saying in an excited tone, "Mother! Father! I came here with the son of Imperias Dunstead! The holy knight who won countless battles while under grandfather's rule!" The king gasped and spoke to Alex, "You, is this true?" Alex slowly nodded and the previous king walked in with a case. "I heard Dunstead, is his heir truly here. Oh my, you boy please don't kneel. On your feet let me take a look at you." Said the previous king. Alex stood as the old king looked him over. The old king then stated, "he's a spitting image. It's an honor to be in the presence of the Dunstead heir." Alex quickly said, "no please sire, it's an honor to be in your presence. Please... Wait, i recognize that sword in that case. But I've never seen it before." The old king gave Alex the case. "It is the unholy sword that your father wielded in every battle. His will was so strong that this swords unholy properties were replaced by holy properties. Please take it, we must knight you as soon as possible!" Exclaimed the old king. "Wait, this is a lot to take in milord. Wh-what of his armor? Was it recovered?" Asked Alex. Auriel interrupted, "Yes it was, I had it sealed away so no one could steal it and use it's unholiness to corrupt this land. If you wish I can bring you to it." The king quickly nodded and said, "Yes dear, please quickly bring him to it while we ready a feast to celebrate." Alex opened the case and the sword shot out flying around the throne room. Alex instinctively raised his hand causing the sword to fly into his hand. The sword turned from dark green to a pure white and the words 'name me swordsman' appeared on the side of the blade. The guards stared in awe as Alex readied a name. "Galaxy Breaker." He said. The words were replaced with it's new name. The blade turned pitch black. Auriel then lead him to a hallway with guards following. Upon entering the hallway, the armor began to float and rammed the secret entrance. The guards quickly shielded the princess as the armor broke out. It raced towards Alex who stood in place. The armor quickly equipped itself onto him. It then turned from pure white to pitch black, but somehow was emitting a white light. He then sheathed Galaxy Breaker as the princess walked up to him. She asked, "A-alex? Now that you are going to be knighted I must kiss your forehead." He removed his helmet and smiled. "Yes milady." She then planted a kiss on his forehead. He put his helmet back on and they made their way to the dining hall where a feast was prepared and ready. The guard that had mistreated him asked for all knights and guards to meet up in the courtyard. Alex and all of the guards gathered. The first guard asked Alex suddenly, "sir, please once again I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Would you like to be introduced to your army?" Alex staggered a bit but then asked, "my army? I don't understand." The queen walked out and spoke, "yes, you're now the proud leader of the army. We entrust the safety of this kingdom to you." Alex nodded, "yes milady, thank you so much. I will do my best to keep this kingdom safe. But may I make a request?" The queen then nodded, "may I retrieve my horse from my farm? I would like to keep him by my side." She smiled and the first guard says, "well sir, I shall accompany you. I am Celarus." Alex nodded and the queen pulled Alex aside. "Also if you wish, I'll gladly let you marry my daughter. She needs a husband badly." Alex blushed and shyly smiled. "I'll umm get back to you later about that." He and Celarus quickly left but once out the front gate of the kingdom they were confronted by an army of ghostly skeletons. One had on a crown and approached Alex and Celarus. "You.. are the one... Who is known as, Alex?" Asked the ghostly king. Alex nodded, "Yes, and this is my second in command Celarus." The army of ghosts parted forming a path that the ghost king walked down with Celarus and Alex. "Your father, Imperias Dunstead. Was an amazing knight. As you can see we are skeletons. Our souls can't pass on due to a curse that your father cast on to us. Because we were cowards, and ran from the battle that he died in. The only way to get the curse lifted is by aiding his heir in the battle that would cost his life. We take refuge in an old kingdom. My old kingdom. Call upon us when the time is right." The army then marches into a forest, disappearing. Alex says, "I will call upon you someday. Endure this curse for as long as you can." The king disappears as they arrive at the farm. Alex opens the barn door and his horse trots out. The horse follows close behind as Celarus and Alex start walking back unsure on how to react after seeing what they've seen. Once back at the kingdom, Alex had his horse taken care of properly. Then proceeded to the dining hall where he was seated next to the princess. The king stood and raised his cup. "Here's to the new holy knight of our kingdom!" He exclaimed. All the patrons cheered and began eating. Alex took off his helmet and placed it on the table as Auriel smiled while looking at him. Whilst everyone ate, there was a strange mist coming from the forest outside the kingdom.


End file.
